


it's not a spy date (it is)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All my favorite AOS couples, Bars and Pubs, Coffee, Coulson doesn't take things slow for once, Coulson gets picked on a bit but everyone loves him, Daisy and Coulson run SHIELD together, Daisy likes the idea of taking things slow, Daisy wearing Coulson's clothes, Drinking, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Joey has a boyfriend, M/M, Meldrew, Nicknames, Romance, SHIELD is kind of broke, Sad Sexy Baby Deer Coulson, Slow Dancing, Supportive Relationships, Teasing, Third Wheels, Triple Dates, everybody already knows, spy dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS S3 future fic with all my favorite AOS couples going out together with Daisy and Coulson as 3rd Wheels that finally end up acting on what they have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not a spy date (it is)

“You two should come out with us.”

They’re all standing together in the common area, after seeing Simmons off for an extended visit with her family.  
  
Daisy looks at Coulson, or Coulson looks at her.  It’s a look _between_ them, and only brief, before they glance back up at Andrew to make sure they’re actually supposed to be a part of this scenario.  
  
“Don't worry,” May cuts in. “It's only out of pity.”  
  
“Melinda…” Andrew rolls his eyes at her lack of tact.  Even if she is just teasing about the fact that they are the only two single people now in their small gathering.

“How about you, Joey?” Daisy asks, moving towards him as he tries to slip toward the exit.  
  
“No way,” he scoffs, then realizes how it sounds and wants to make sure he’s not offending anyone. “I like you guys and all, but I'm not bringing him on a _spy_ date.  He’s just gotten comfortable with the fact that I’m Inhuman.”

“Does _he_ have a name?” Daisy asks drolly, crossing her arms.

“Yes,” Joey nods, checking in with each of them, then smiles. “It’s classified.”

“I see how it is,” Daisy grins and shoves genially at his shoulder, while Coulson glances up with his eyes only, from the spot he’s found on the floor and meets Andrew's.

Joey shakes his head then waves goodbye.  Off the hook.  
  
“It's not a spy date,” Andrew promises, after Joey leaves, and looks at May for back up.  
  
“Told you,” she smirks at Coulson. “Pity.”

His mouth goes from a thin horizontal line to a slowly downturned one.  
  
“Okay,” Daisy jumps in, putting her hand out, kind of between them. “Who else is coming?”  
  
“Mack,” Andrew offers, as Daisy tilts her head at him and they all wait. “ _And_ Elena. We thought it would be nice, after everything...to show her SHIELD has a softer side.”  
  
“Spy date,” Coulson sighs and puts his hands on his hips.

“Isn’t it a bad idea to have us all in one place?” Daisy says, offering up strategy as a way out of this.

“Tactically, I would agree with you,” May answers, as Andrew gives her a pointed stare.  “But then, you and Elena can handle anything that’s thrown at us.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Andrew chimes in, slipping his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

“Okay, and I’ll be there,” May adds with a smile.  “We just want to celebrate.  Don’t make a big deal out of this.”

“I’m not making a big deal,” Coulson protests with a frown.  “I just don’t want to be a third-“

“Daaaaisy,” Yo Yo says, suddenly appearing in the room, even though she’s not using her powers, she has a way of slipping in and out like that. “You coming out with us?!”

She sounds so excited that Daisy doesn’t really have the heart in her to say no.

It’s been months since everything felt like it was shaken apart, literally.  They’ve been working really hard at rebuilding _everything_.  The base.  Friendships. Relationships.  Trust.

“Yeah,” she says with a smile. “I’m in.”

“You are going to stay by yourself?” Yo Yo says, glancing over Daisy’s shoulder at Coulson. “Hey, come on, Director Deep Pockets.”

“¿Como se dice 'SHIELD is broke' en español?” Mack calls out from the entrance to the room, chuckling at Coulson’s appalled expression.

He’s still not off the hook after their last discussion ended on unions and fair wages.  Saving the world doesn’t pay much when you’re unsanctioned black ops.

But they can still spend some of HYDRA’s money.

“I want to blow my big government pay,” Yo Yo replies in jest.  “Something?”

“ _I_ think it’s only fair,” May agrees, looking over at Andrew. “Phil?” She can already tell that he’s going to give in.

“Live a little,” she smiles.

 

#

“I want to fight like you,” Yo Yo says, making a fist and looking between Daisy and May, as they’re huddled over the small table together. “Not just the speed. ¡Controlar!”  
  
“Control, right?” Daisy picks up.  She’s been working hard on her Spanish since Joey joined the team, but now that Yo Yo is here, it’s even more-  
  
“¡Sí!” she answers enthusiastically, and pounds her hand on the table.  Daisy would never mistake it for anything but passion and dedication, but May is still getting used to it. She refuses to call her Yo Yo and uses Elena.

Also, Yo Yo probably sounds too precious for May, she thinks.  The one time Mack suggested giving May a name, he got a very ominous warning look.  
  
“You two have the sort of metabolism I can't keep up with,” May says, swirling the shot of liquor in her glass.  
  
“Is that no?” Yo Yo wonders, looking between her and Daisy.  
  
“That's her thinking about it,” Daisy smirks, when May keeps silent. “She's the best, though.  At what she does.”  
  
“It's a definite _yes_ ,” May says, smiling warmly at Daisy.  “Just not tonight.”  
  
She sits up a little straighter at seeing that smile.  
  
“Do you ladies mind if I dance with my future wife?” Andrew interrupts, appearing suddenly, like he’s walking on a cloud.  A little tipsy cloud.  
  
“Please!” Yo Yo answers, as Andrew offers his hand and May takes it.

“They’re so happy,” she continues, when May leaves and they head into the dance floor of the dive bar.  There is something really terribly sappy playing over the jukebox, and Daisy can’t make out what it is, exactly.

She bets they do it in Vegas, though.  Get married.  It’s the kind of song that would play with those fountains shooting up behind them. Like in the movies, or something.

“And what about you?” Daisy asks.  “Are you happy?”

She gives her a shrug. “Are you even going to try?”

“I’ve had several drinks,” Daisy says, chuckling, defending herself. Then thinks on it. “Estás feliz?”

“Yeah.  Mack,” she gets a soft look on her face, and her eyes are somewhere past Daisy.

She turns over the back of her chair and sees Mack sitting at a booth with Coulson, talking and taking a sip of his beer, when he catches Yo Yo’s eyes.

They lock onto each other and it takes Coulson a moment to realize Mack is suddenly off somewhere else from their conversation, too.

Daisy watches Coulson’s expression turn knowing.  She swears he even looks at her directly for a moment, with a hint of mischief on his face.

He turns to Mack and leans closer, says something that makes Mack smile, and close his eyes, then set his beer down and stand, heading towards their table.

Yo Yo is biting her bottom lip when she says, “My abuela warned me about Americans.”

“I guess your grandma was wrong?” Daisy replies, sitting back in her chair and picking up her drink.

“No,” Yo Yo answers, in a dreamy voice.  “She was right. Except Mack.”

“Now, that’s just _rude_ ,” Daisy says coyly, kicking at her chair under the table.

“Bromas.”

“I don’t know that one,” Daisy says, when Mack comes to sit down in May’s empty chair.

“Joking,” Yo Yo says, beaming at her, then winking. “Not really?”

Daisy laughs and gets up from her seat, reaching back for her drink.

 

#

“Hey there, _stranger_.”  
  
Coulson shifts in the booth to make room for her, but his eyes are on the dance floor, watching May and Andrew.  
  
“I'm glad we came out,” he says, wistfully. “Look at her.  It’s like watching them fall in love all over again.”  
  
May smiling really _is_ a sight to behold, she has to agree.  Of course, her hands are also on Andrew’s butt and the dancing is getting a little provocative. “She deserves a happy ending,” she says with a happy, sigh, settling down beside him.  
  
“Yeah,” he replies, nodding, then checks her glass. “Can I get you a refill?”  
  
“No,” she answers, waving her hand over the top. “Yo Yo can drink us _all_ under the table.  Take note.”  
  
He smiles at that, and then looks contemplative. “We did good, right?” He asks, then meets her eyes. “After everything, this....”  
  
Coulson has always been _so_ sentimental. Not in a bad way, at all. It’s always stirred up something in her, too.  That’s never changed.  
  
“It feels like we belong,” she tells him, choosing her words carefully. “That we’re a part of something _bigger_ than us.”

She wants to reach for his hand, tapping against his glass of scotch, but is surprised when he reaches for hers instead.

“May brought Andrew here on their first date,” he tells her, as his fingers slide over hers. “To see how he’d hold up around her people.”

“Did she tell you this?” Daisy asks, curious, but also curious about his hand wrapped around hers so carefully, clammy from the alcohol and the suffocating dive bar atmosphere.

“No,” he shrugs. “Of course not.  Drew did.”

“Drew?” she says, picking up her drink with her free hand and taking another sip.

“I was always a bit _envious_ of them,” he smiles. “If I’m being honest with myself.”

“Andrew _is_ pretty dreamy.” She tosses back the rest of her liquor, settles against the back of the booth, and she catches his hand when he starts to pull away.

Coulson gets very still, but she can practically hear him breathing. “It’s hard when you want something _so much_ , and see it right there in front of you.”

She lets go, after saying it, but he doesn’t move away.  Instead, he shifts so that he can be closer to her, curling his body into the booth.

“Yes,” he answers back, his voice suddenly low, and private. “It’s terrifying.  And…wonderful.  Like it could break you at any moment.  Even though it makes you feel stronger.”

She knows that he’s looking at her, and supposes it’s could be the alcohol. No, she doesn’t really believe that. They’ve both had enough of being controlled to know better.

“Love?” she says, like the word is soft and heavy at the same time.

She turns her face towards his, and finds them almost meeting. So close.  
  
“I don't have a better explanation,” he swallows. “Do you?”  
  
“Don't need one. It’s enough.”  
  
He agrees, because he kisses her first.  Softly, like he wants to be certain.   
  
And then he kisses her again, because he already knows.

 

#

“Where is Daisy?” Yo Yo asks, as they all find each other again at the end of the night.

“Where's Coulson?” Mack asks right after.

“Daisy is gone.  I checked everywhere,” she says to May.  She really did. Just now.

Andrew looks at May, seeming very smug. “Told you.”

Yo Yo makes a knowing face, then looks up at Mack, “El Cervatillo Triste y Sexy.”  
  
“Sexy, what? I don't know the rest,” Mack chuckles, leaning over as she whispers in his ear to translate.

He starts laughing, too loudly.  “Yeah, that’s Coulson alright.”

When she sees May and Andrew staring at her, she explains, “He is like this little deer, following after her.”

“You said sexy,” Mack reminds her.

“Joey,” she elaborates. “He says, it is like a _secret_ sexy.”

“More like a sexy spy turtle,” May rolls her eyes.  
  
“Yes!” Elena laughs. “ _Slow_.”  
  
“Cautious,” Mack amends.  “ _And_ none of our business.” He checks around them again, just to be sure. “You don't think something happened to them-“

“They’re fine,” Andrew reassures him, recalling them huddled together in the booth earlier from their spot on the dance floor. “They just wanted some privacy.”  
  
May confirms this could be the case with a tip of her head, just as her phone buzzes. She turns away to answer it for a moment, then shuts it.  
  
“Okay,” she confesses, raising her eyebrows. “Little deer it is.”

Mack looks pleasantly surprised and stares down at Yo Yo. “What was it you said? “Cervatillo triste?”

“It’s not a nickname,” May warns him.

“No nicknames.”  
  


#

Coulson knocks on the door to his room with his elbow, trying to balance the cups of coffee in each hand without spilling the hot contents.

It’s funny, he thinks, doing this with his prosthetic, when months ago, he could barely pour-

The door to his room cracks open after a moment, distracting him, and Daisy is peeking out, cautiously at first, wearing his t-shirt, and nothing else.

It gives him an instantly blissful feeling, and she opens the door wider to let him in, as he pulls himself together to get into the room.

She shuts it after, taking the coffees from his hand and letting him get situated before she hands one back to him.

“Thanks.”  She takes a sip, blinking up at him above the rim of the mug.

“I think I caught Joey sneaking in,” he mentions. Had to be, he was wearing the same clothes from the night before. “He just kind of froze in place and then said, ‘Wild night’?"  
  
“Or,” she ventures a guess, watching him take a sip, "He's not used to seeing the Director of SHIELD in sweatpants?"  Or, him looking so relaxed.  She likes this look on him.  _A lot_.  
  
“Mmm. Good point.” He looks at the clock on the wall, half past five. Really good point. "The sun isn't up yet."

“Is that your way of telling me to put on some pants?”

“You already found my t-shirt drawer,” he smirks. “I’m sure we can find you some pants as well.”

She sets down the coffee cup and then takes his away to place it next to hers, and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss that turns intense, as his hands slide beneath the t-shirt and then catch the bottom of it, like he’s wanting to take it off of her.

“Or, we could sleep in?” she says, drawing back for a moment.

“You saved the world,” he answers, hugging her around the waist to him. “You deserve to sleep in. You deserve a lot of things.”

This would’ve scared her, not long ago. It would’ve felt like too much of a risk.  He’s the one thing she found that she was always afraid of losing.

“I like your idea,” she nods. “I’d like to watch the sun come up with _you_ , Phil.”

He takes her hand and pulls her after him towards his dresser, then bends down to open up one of the drawers.

“We can still sleep in.  After,” he replies, pulling out a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring, so they won’t slip off her. “Here.”

She takes them from him, puts her hand against his face, trailing her thumb over his bottom lip.

“I’d like that, too.”


End file.
